


cheekbone

by beespiesandplaid



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6924541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beespiesandplaid/pseuds/beespiesandplaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Here,” Andrew murmurs. Neil doesn’t move for a long moment, his heartbeat roaring louder in his ears than the wind can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cheekbone

**Author's Note:**

> OK I binge read all three books in about four days and I am now obsessed. I hope you like my first attempt at writing these guys :)

It was windy up on the roof – autumn is setting in with determination, trying to drive the pair of them down from their hiding place. They were stubborn though, and the weather would figure that out soon enough.

“Andrew,” Neil murmurs, tugging on his hair, bringing him closer. Andrew responds by kissing him deeper, parting his lips easier. Neil pulls back for breath, looking down at Andrew, who stares back with steady eyes.

He reaches up and takes Neil’s hand, and Neil tries not to freeze. His hand is brought, slowly, to Andrew’s cheek.

“Here,” Andrew murmurs. Neil doesn’t move for a long moment, his heartbeat roaring louder in his ears than the wind can.

“I…”

Andrew rolls his eyes. “Don’t make a big deal out of this, Josten,” he says, but his stiff posture betrays what his tone doesn’t. Neil moves his hand, ever so slowly, dragging a thumb over Andrew’s sharp cheekbone. His skin is softer than he expected, not so marred with scars as his own. Neil brings his hand up, slowly, touching the corner of Andrew’s eye. Andrew’s lids fall shut. Neil feels his breath on his wrist, warm, coming in sharp little puffs.

They are still, a frozen portrait, two dark figures on a dark day, caught in rare warm intimacy.

Neil strokes Andrew’s closed lid, and Andrew lets out a sigh that is carried away with the wind. Neil thinks his heart has forgotten how to stop beating.

 _Not a big deal,_ he tells himself, cupping Andrew’s jaw for the first time as he kisses him.


End file.
